Overdone
by cindella
Summary: A series of oneshots with plots that you have undoubtedly seen before.


Overdone

The 'Kurt and Kitty end up in the same bed' fic

_They were all dead. Everyone was dead._

_Rogue was dead, Jean was dead, the Professor was dead. They had all dies in front of her eyes, and there was nothing she could do to help them._

_And now Kurt was dead. She had watched him die, cradled his head as he lost his breath, yold him everything would be alright if he just held on. But it wasn't._

_Because now Kurt was dead._

_Kitty sobbed into Kurt's bloodsoaked t-shirt. The least she could do was take him back, give him a proper burial, not one of those stupid mass-burials reserved for mutants._

_Still crying, Kitty gripped Kurt around his waist and lifted him over her shoulder. He was strangely light. She never knew that blood weighed so much._

_She stumbled blindly across the ground, hesitating before she lifted Rogue as well, incase her mutant power was still with her in death._

_It wasn't._

_Kitty continued to walk, dragging her two best friends with her. She was so absorbed in collecting the strength to walk that she didn't see the body until she tripped over it._

_She dropped them. That was the first thing she thought as she fell. She had failed them. Then she looked up._

She tried to scream, she really did. But she couldn't. Lying on the floor, a hole through his head and through his chest, eyes wide open, was Todd Mortimer Tolenski. Even though he was dead, he could see the terror and pain in his eyes.

_He was clutching his dead crush's hand._

_She cast her eyes around. Dead friends, dead enemies. She needed someone to be there, right now. She didn't care if it was Magneto, iif he was alive she'd gladly run to him, just to have **somebody**…_

_**CLICK**_

_Kitty froze, then turned slowly. A man with bleached-blond hair stood behind her, holding a gun._

_He grinned toothlessly. "I may die, but I'll schill be a hero. You'll jush die a fweak." He pointed the gun at her. "Die, mu'ie schum."_

_He fired, and Kitty saw the bullet coming towards her, in slow motion. She phased instinctively, screaming, and-_

1:00 am

**THONK**

There was a surprised noise from somewhere in the dark, a surprised noise that had a German accent.

Glowing eyes blinked open. "Vas?"

Kitty gasped, ready to scream again.

"Kitty? Is zhat you?"

Kitty was gulping for air. "Kurt?" (gasp gasp gasp) "Is that-" (gasp gasp) "I thought you were-" (gasp gasp) "I thought you were dead!"

Kurt ran his hand through his hair, before clearing foorspace in one giant bound and landing hands-first next to Kitty.

"Me? Dead? Never. Not while you're alive." He cringed. He realised that if Kitty were fully-awake, she'd either kiss him or run from him screaming.

"B-b-but," said Kitty, trembling, "I saw you die! I, I dold you not to die. I told you to hold on with everything you had! But you died anyway, you died and then there was no-one else and you were dead and he was going to kill me and you were dead and you, you weren't there to save me because I was too scared to save **you** and I, I, I let you down and you were **dead**!"

Kurt frowned slightly. "It vas all just a dream," he murmered to Kitty softly. "It's all over now. I'm alive, you're alive, everyone's alive. We're alive."

Kitty breathed out heavily, tickling his ear. "Thankyou, Kurt," she whispered.

That was when Kurt realised how close they were. His tail was in immediate danger of wrapping itsself around Kitty's waist, and Kurt scolded it mentally. "Come on," said Kurt. "Let's go get some ho chocolate, ja?"

Kitty smiled through the tears. "Yah," she said, in a crap impersonation of Kurt's German accent.

Kurt grinned a trademark Nightcrawler smile, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder, and teleporting them both to the kitchen.

Kurt turned on th light, then ported around the room, grabbing cocoa, chocolate, milk, marshmellows and cream from various cupboards and the fridge.

Kitty sat at the table as he made the hot chocolate expertly. To her, it was amazing. To him, it was routine.

_Half a cup of chocolate… no, a whole one, Kitty wants some too…_ he broke the chocolate into a cup in litte pieces. _Add cream, melt it…_ Whenever he made hot chocolate for himself, he used the stove. He hadn't had a microwave before he came to America, and he didn't trust them, mainly because the first time he tried to microwave popcorn the oven exploded. _Milk. Marshmallows. Whipped cream. Cocoa._

"Your hot chocolate, madame."

"Oh Kurt, your so sweet."

Kurt smiled, and started on his hot chocolate. By that, I mean starting to try to find a way to eat it without ruining hou it looked. In the end, he just stuck his spoon into the cream and muntified it by stirring it before actually drinking it.

He forced himself to look up from his drink. Kitty looked terrible, all tangled hair and pale skin.

Okay, let me rephrase that: to anybody else it would look terrible. To Kurt, it just looked plain sexy.

Suddenly, Kitty looked up from her cup and said, "Kurt? Um, could I, like, sleep in your bed tonight?"

Kurt almost choked on his hot chocolate. "V- _vas_?"

Kitty looked down and bit her lip. "I won't if you don't want me to, but, like, I'm scared that I'm gonna, like, phase again and this time I'm gonna keep phasing and, like, having you, uh, close, it, like, makes me feel a little safer…?" She started off speaking fast and trailed off when she ran out of brath.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, bit his own lip so hard his fang almost sliced through it, winced, and ran his hand through his hair again.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want me to, but, I mean, I, like, just think I'd sleep better if-"

"Ja, okay," said Kurt.

Kitty gasped. "You… you _mean_ it?"

"Ja, I'm… I'm fine vizh zhat."

Kitty smiled so hard she was practically glowing. Then she rushed at Kurt, grabbed him in a hug, and said to his shirt, "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou…"

BLAHBLAHBLAH

3:00 am.

Kurt was so nervous he couldn't sleep. Kitty, from where he could see, was sleeping soundly. She had somehow pulled his arm over her shoulder, and was now cuddle-biting his left hand.

Kurt mentlly yelled at his tail It had disobeyed every rule in Kurt's 'things my tail should never do' book. It had snaked away from Kurt and was now wraped around Kitty's thigh.

He groaned inwardly. When Kitty woke up, she was never going to speak to him again.

Kitty moanded softly and turned over to face him. "Kurt?" she whispered, with her eyes still shut.

"Ja?"

"You're still there, right?"

"Ja, I'm here."

"Good," said Kity quietly. "I was scared you'd be gone again. And then I don't think I'd be able to live."

Kurt's heart beat hard against his chest. "No, don't worry, I'm here."

Kitty smiled, eyes still shut, and put her arms around him.

"Ich liebe dich, Kätzchen," he murmered under his breath.

"I love you too, Kurt," was the reply.

And people wonder why Kurt has a smile permanently plastered on his face.

(A/N: Okay, the first one in my Overdone series! Next up: the Girls Have A Sleepover, Boys Spy On Them fic! R&R, pleeease! Reviews are my LIFE!)


End file.
